Silence
by luluby
Summary: A student from beauxbatons transfers to Hogwarts and sone realizes her parents are not who she thought were to be.


I look upon the steps of Hogwarts and wondered what would become of my life from this moment on

I look upon the steps of Hogwarts and wondered what would become of my life from this moment on.

It is my 5th year in wizarding world and this is my first time to step foot on the steps of Hogwarts.

I was glad to be here to be away from that stupid ass school "Beauxbatons".

All of them annoyed me more than anything, they were so fake and full of them selves, it drove me nuts. But of course of I was the person for them to drive them nuts. Right? I was different… I wore anything dark, weird, earthy or, clothing to them, things that were out of style and they hated it. I was the fly in a bee hive there. Nothing was going to change that and even my dad understood that. That's why he pulled me out of Beauxbatons and requested for me to go to Hogwarts.

Now I'm here and don't know were to freakin go.

I heard from other people that you were sorted into four houses. Wait does that mean that I would have to go up with the first years? I don't know. It's to confusing.

I climbed the steps and looked for anyone that could possibly help me.

When I got to the top I looked to my right then I looked to my left and a quite large man… well I think it's a man.

I called out to him "Ummm… excuse me… excuse me."

He turned his head questioning if he was being called or it was just his imagination. His eyes caught mine and smiled, "Yes." He turned his body and walked towards me. He was pretty big and husky with raggedy clothing and a scruffy brown beard that went past his neck and dark brown unimaginable curly hair. It looked so knotted a brush could possibly break in it in the first stroke.

I smiled back and started to walk towards him shyly. I looked at the floor and gulped before raising my head and asking him.

"Um… I'm new here, I came from Beauxbatons," ughh I hate saying that name," I'm a fifth year and I really do not know were to go. Can you help me?"

"Of coarse I'm heading over there right now…and what's your name?" he asked as we started to walk.

"Alice… may I ask what yours is?" I said as I looked up and smiled ever so gently.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

I followed him as he spoke about Madame Maxime. It was quite awkward but a little bit funny. I smiled and struggled not laugh. It was so cute but a little weird that he was speaking to me about this. Oh well…. At least he is happy. Now that I think about they almost seem like they are perfect for each other. It's so cute.

We finally got to a set of two giant doors. I stared deeply at the wood in the doors. It was amazing. Hagrid looked back at me and a grin appeared across his face.

"Nervous yet?" he asked before pushing open the door.

"Nope." I lied, gulping deeply as the door opened.

I walked down the middle aisle. Some turned and stared and others were talking to friends across the table. I couldn't help but smile at some but others kind of creep me out. I looked forward and there stood all the first years being sorted now as I stood behind them. I looked up for Hagrid and he was already gone. Ok that's kind of weird but oh well….

I stood there as there was only, at least, nine people left besides me. As the last nine were sorted I started to get really nervous and wondered what would happen. Do I just go up and nothing is said. Do they announce that I'm a 5th year? That would suck ass. Wait does the hat suck your brains out or like picks through them? Ok now I know I'm just being crazy. I looked up and realized that all the first years were sorted and now I was the last one.

It seemed like everyone in the hall had there eyes on me and it was uncomfortable.

I looked at the, what I presume to be, Headmaster. He smiled and stood up.

"As you may have seen or heard we have a new fifth year student here at Hogwarts from Beauxbatons."

Ughhh there goes that name again. I wish I could just permanently just mute it every time I hear it.

I looked back at everyone and everyone was whispering. Shit now I'm going to the talk of everyone.

"Everyone please quiet down… I would like to meet Miss Alice Gregware……"


End file.
